Talk:Yeti/@comment-26120285-20160214195102/@comment-71.85.100.139-20160224194349
I chuckle a touch, mildly amused by her fruitlessly cuddling the tree. I pull her off of it and take her by her big fluffy paws, leading her back to her home. It got cold as we got closer to her house, and she got protective over me trying to keep me warm while I was trying to help her get her glasses. "Grrrr, it's too cold out for you let me help!" She complained, trying to pull me close as I continued to try to lead her to her door. "I'll be fine, Cila! We're almost at your door just hold on!" I reply as we finally reached the walkway through her yard. She groaned a little bit, always growing exhausted with how stubborn I always have been. "Here, we're at the door, now let's get you that spare pair of eyes shall we?" I say as she fumbles to open her locked front door. "Always so stubborn, now, get inside or you'll freeze!" She barked at me concern in her voice. I sigh and follow her in. "Okay okay I'm inside." I say as I lead her to her room. She walked inside it and started looking through her desk as she replied. "Good you stay in here!" She said with feigned authority in her voice followed by a soft giggle. I'm walking around in her hallway when she surprised me with a big hug. "Thank you for bringing me home, big guy! I can see again!" "No problem Cila, you know I'm always there for a friend." I say a small blush forming across my face as she squeezes tighter smushing me against her. "I'm glad you're here with me." She said, holding me close her cheeks turning a soft red. "Me too, I always loved spending time with you ever since we were kids." I say as I work my arms free to wrap around her in return. Her eyes lit up as she felt my arms fold around her and she smiled a big happy grin. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked her voice almost a whisper as she snuggled me closer. "Of course! What're best friends for?" I answer her soft fur and body heat beginning to melt my mind away. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I want you to sleep over," she paused blushing a little more deeply now, "In my bed, with me." She finished her voice still almost a whisper but taking a more seductive tone. My face turns a bright red as my eyes shoot open wide, shock and desire reeling through my neurons. Her eyes are locked on me as if patiently waiting for me to say something. Her snuggling has all but completely incapacitated me, but I manage to look back into her pretty icy blue eyes and nod. I part my lips to say, "Me too," but she noticed the nod and I was interrupted by her lips pressing soft and sweetly to mine a slick tongue brushing through and across my own. "Let's go to bed, love." She whispered softly as she parted the kiss, and then she stood up still clutching me close and she carried me back around the corner into her room, or rather, our room.